Mari Berteman
by el saintx
Summary: Rin sedang berada dalam satu misi penting! Akankah dia berhasil dalam pertempuran ini!


" **... Jadilah Temanku!"**

.

* * *

.

Suasana jam makan siang di SMA Otonokiza tiba-tiba menjadi heboh saat seorang gadis berambut oranye datang menghampiri kakak kelasnya yang sedang asyik menghabiskan roti isinya di bawah pohon besar yang rindang.

"Humm... Tentu, Kenapa nggak?!" Jawab gadis berambut coklat ginger itu dengan senyum lebar sambil terus melahap rotinya.

"Sungguh! Yay!" Seru gadis tersebut penuh semangat seraya merangkul kakak kelasnya lalu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Kayo-chin, hari ini aku berhasil mendapatkan 1 teman lagi di sekolah ini...! Aku hebat kan?!"

Kata gadis itu kepada Hanayo, sahabatnya yang berdiri menatap dirinya dari kejauhan dengan pandangan cemas. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara, gadis berkacamata itu segera menarik tangan sahabatnya untuk pergi sambil membungkukkan badan di hadapan kakak kelas mereka.

.

"Humm... Honoka, emangnya kamu kenal sama dia?" Tanya Umi, sang gadis berambut hitam biru itu dengan penuh heran dan ajaib melihat tingkah gadis itu barusan.

"Errrr... Enggak sih!... Tehehehe..."

-ooo-

Namaku adalah Rin Hoshizora, murid kelas 1 SMA Otonokizaka. Saat ini aku sedang terlibat dalam sebuah misi penting dan rahasia, oleh karena itulah aku mengerjakan tugas ini dengan begitu serius sebab keberhasilan misi ini akan menentukan nasib sekolah ini di masa depan! Hummm... (menganggukkan kepala)

.

Bercanda! :P

Misi yang aku maksud disini adalah targetku yang ingin berteman dengan semua orang di sekolah ini. Saat ini aku sudah berhasil berteman dengan semua gadis di kelas 1, dan sebagian besar senpai di kelas 2, dan tinggal senpai di kelas 3 yang masih sulit di ajak ngomong, mungkin mereka terlalu sibuk dengan belajar untuk ujian yah! Bahkan kemarin pada saat aku berusaha mengajak bicara dengan salah satu senpai di kelas 3, yang bertubuh pendek itu – umm... namanya siapa yah? – dia bahkan secara terang-terangan mengusirku untuk pergi keluar dari ruang perpustakaan. Umm... Mungkin waktu itu aku terlalu gaduh yah? Tehehe... ya sudahlah, lain kali saja.

Umm... Tapi kalau aku ingat-ingat lagi. Sebenarnya, waktu tadi aku bilang kalau aku sudah berteman dengan semua anak kelas 1, sepertinya aku melewatkan 1 orang... Oh iya, anak baru itu! Aku masih belum berteman dengannya! Hari ini aku akan mencoba untuk berteman dengan dia. Doakan aku yah!

-000-

"... Huh, Nggak deh!"

Kata gadis berambut merah itu dengan muka acuh menghindariku.

"T-Tapi... Rin mau berteman dengan Maki-chan!" Kataku pantang menyerah.

"Huftt (menghela nafas)... Namamu Rin yah?" Tanya dia kepadaku, aku membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Rin, kamu itu orangnya menyebalkan yah?, aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi!... Nah, Kalau kamu tidak ada urusan lagi, jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi yah.. Bye!" Ujar Maki sambil pergi meninggalkanku di koridor kelas sendirian.

Pada saat itu setelah aku mendengar perkataannya tiba-tiba badanku menjadi berdiri kaku mematung, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menanggapi itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang menolak pertemananku, rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak saat mendengarkan itu dan saat ini aku hanya bisa melihat dia pergi meninggalkanku semakin jauh. _Shock!_

 _._

Cukup lama aku berdiri tertegun sampai sahabatku Kayo-chin yang baru saja kembali dari ruang perpustakaan masuk ke dalam kelas dan bergegas mendatangi diriku dengan ekspresi panik.

"EHH! RIN-CHAN!"

"KAMU KENAPA?!"

Tidak berselang lama kesadaranku telah pulih, dan badanku bisa bergerak kembali dengan normalnya. Aku yang menatap Hanayo sedang panik hanya bisa merasa terharu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ka-Kayo-chin... Apakah Rin itu orangnya menyebalkan yah?" Rengekku di dalam dekapan dadanya.

"Heeehh...?!"

Kayo-chin tidak mengatakan apapun untuk menghiburku selain mengelus-elus rambutku pelan-pelan dengan lembut. Bagaimanapun juga, aku sangat bersyukur memiliki seorang sahabat seperti Hanayo. Namun, meskipun begitu aku masih belum putus asa untuk terus meminta Maki untuk menjadi temanku.

-000-

"Emmm... Unnhh... Kamu... Kamu tuh ngapain woy?!" Tanya Maki dengan risih memandangiku yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di depan bangku mejanya.

"Minggir!..."

"Nggak mau!" Bentakku.

"Apa-apaan sih ini?! Woy, kamu... Berdirilah! Kamu itu menghalangi jalan, tahu!"

"Nggak... Aku nggak akan mau berdiri sebelum Maki-chan mengampuniku!"

Sementara itu semakin banyak murid yang mendatangi kelasku karena melihat kehebohan tersebut. Aku sih tidak terlalu perduli dengan pemandangan seperti ini, namun tidak untuk Putri Maki, dia merasa begitu malu menjadi pusat perhatian orang banyak.

"Mou... Baiklah, aku ngerti! Aku ngerti!... Iya, aku memaafkanmu!..." Serunya sambil memegangi tanganku untuk segera berdiri.

Pada saat itu aku benar-benar sangat senang mendengarnya, aku menatap wajahnya yang tersipu malu dengan pipi memerah membalas tatapanku. Tanpa sadar aku ingin segera memeluknya, namun belum sempat aku maju ke arahnya, tiba-tiba dia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, memberiku tanda untuk berhenti.

"...S-Stop! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku! Meskipun aku memaafkanmu, b-b.. bukan berarti aku sudah mau menerima kamu menjadi temanku, tahu!"

"Eh, Kenapa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Unn... Unn... Unn..." Gumam Maki panjang.

"Pokoknya aku gak mau berteman dengan siapapun!" Teriaknya ke arahku sambil pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Ma-Maki-chan?"

Aku hanya bisa terpongah melihat kelakuannya. Ingin aku mengejar dia, namun uluran tangan Hanayo dari belakang pundakku mengatakan untuk tidak berbuat itu. Akupun setuju dengan Hanayo dan berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.

Hari ini di sekolah aku berusaha untuk tidak mendekati Maki kembali karena aku tidak ingin menjadi penganggu untuknya. Tapi khusus untuk hari ini aja lho yah, kalo besok sih pasti akan mendekatimu lagi. Tehehehe...

.

* * *

.

Notes: Alright~~! Selamat Tahun Baru 2016 untuk semuanya!

Setelah pada tahun sebelumnya saya lebih fokus pada cerita anak kelas 2, Pada awal tahun ini aku sudah memikirkan untuk menuliskan tentang kisah anak kelas 1. Sebetulnya aku berencana untuk menerbitkan cerita ini setelah "Dear My Teacher" selesai, tapi aku pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk menuliskannya lebih awal.

Untuk kali ini saya tidak berusaha menulis cerita serial sih, jadi bisa dibilang ini adalah cerita one-shot atau bisa juga cerita bersambung. ^^

.

.

* * *

Akhirnyaaaaa! ada yang review cerita ini juga! ; _ ;

OK, Berharap apa saya sebetulnya... Trims xenotopi sudah membaca cerita ini. well, cerita ini fokusnya ke anak kelas 1 lho, yah.

.

Dan dengan ini saya menyatakan secara resmi bahwa cerita one-shot ini akan dipublikasikan ulang kedalam serial "The First Class."

.

silahkan membacanya... terima kasih.

.

kunjungi juga blog saya di reason4live. blogspot .com

terkadang, kalau saya gak bikin cerita berarti lagi sibuk nulis disana, saat ini saya masih sibuk update tentang Aqours / Love Live! Sunshine!... hehehe...

.

Best Regards - Lee


End file.
